An Angel
by azab
Summary: it is a POT X bleach croos over and  alot of piring will be there but the main piring will be Kirihara X hitsugaya
1. meeting

It was a normal day at (Riki School) except for the news of Jennies boy joining the school with a group of Yankees.

Kirihara walked to his class room hearing the boys talking about a hot girl he was not interested so he never listen to their conversation; he was busy thinking about tennis& the tournament.(a new tournament I made it up)

The teacher entered and everyone went to their Seats.

"I am going to introduce the new students who will be starting from today with… Akaya Kun!! Are you listening?" shouted the teacher

"oh-yeah" replied Kirihara

"Oh right - and I was saying?"

"….. The…. SKyisbeuitfull "

"No!! I was SAYING THAT NEW STUDENTS HAS JOINED THE SCHOOL "

All the class laughed but stopped when the teacher glared at them.

"Sit Akaya!! Next time pay more attention to the class!!"

'Fine… now where I was' Akaya thought

Suddenly an angel entered the class & Kirihara couldn't help but to say, "An Angel"

Then the class laughed again

"Akaya!! Stop dreaming you idiot"

Then four People entered the class and he realized that those were the new students. He blushed and sat down then he covered his face with the book Peking to look at the short one.

"Wow" he thought to himself. He WA sure that the boy was an angel No one had such white hair and torques eyes, not that only, he also had the scrawl on his face

"So that is what Marui-senpai was talking about"

**Flash back**

"Marui. Sempai, why do love Jiroh from Hyotei although he is a guy?" asked Kirihara while washing his face.

"Baka - !! Does it matter?"

"No, but I was wondering what was so special about him that attracted you?"

"Well when you put it that way I guess because he is so cute"

**End of flash back**

"I guess I finally got the spiced person that Yukimura-boucho was talking about.

**Flash back**

Akaya was talking about Jiroh when Yukimura entered, he heard what was Kirihara talking about & said: "Akaya I think it really doesn't matter as long as you are really in love! It doesn't matter really."

**End of flash back**

After the class Ended

Kirihara approached the short boy and said 'Hey.'

The boy turned and looked at him annoyed

'He is so cute'

"I was wondering if you want to see the school ground Ah…."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"0k! Toshiro-so what do you say"

"I am so…."

"Alright we will go!" a girl with a blond hair jumped in the conversation.

"Actually…."

"It is alright, I don't see a problem" answered a bold gay.

"It should come for our benefit beside the school looks pretty" continued blacked hair guy.

"As I was!! Saying…."

"It will be fun" countered a pinked hair guy with tattoos.

"Fine" said Toshiro angrily and then sighed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay this is the first (happy!!

Hope you lilac it

The pairing:

Kirihara X Toshiro

Yumiko (Fuji's sister I think that it is her name) X Soi fung

Renji X Kevin

Byakuya X Atsushi

Kepi X hanatarou

Marui X Jiroh

If you want any other pairings please tell me i'll try to put it here

And flames are welcomed too


	2. meeting 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: I am so sorry but I was waiting for a review

"This sign for talking

- This sign for thinking

Akaya took the group in the tour and showed them the school ground.

-Dam I have to go now-Akaya thought

"Ano Akaya kun why are you watching your watch carefully every time?" asked the blond girl

"Oh this I have tennis practice now so I have to go"

"Then we shouldn't delay you any further Kirihara san" said the angel

"But..." said the girl while Akaya was thinking about the san part, it made him feel old.

"No buts"

"Hai taichou, you are such a party pooper"

-taichou…? That is a strange nick name, I wonder if they are in some club or something- Akaya was lost in his thoughts so he didn't realize that he was getting late for practice until..

"AKAYA!!!" shouted Marui from across the lobby "Bouchou said you have to run 50 laps because you are late and if you get any latter you will have 100"

"Oh shit. Ok I have to go bay Toshiro"

If Akaya had turned he would have seen the visible angry marks on Toshiro's forehead and the four giggling other behind them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In Tokyo

Byakuya stood in front of a school gate looking at the name.

"Again that is not it"

"Are you looking for a school" said a voice behind him

Byakuya turned his head only to find himself looking at a young pretty boy.

"I am looking for Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku"

"OH that school is not here, it is in kanagawa" said the boy

"Thank you"

Byakuya walked but stooped when the boy said "Are you going by foot! is is to far. You should take the bus"

Byakuya thought for a while then turned and nodded then tanked the boy again and started to walk until he heard the boy again

"The bus stop is on the other said"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Soui fon didn't understand what the blond kid in front of her was saying but he was giving her a big headic she putted her hand behind her back to take out her zambakto to scare the kid but remembered that she was inside of a cursed.

Sorry but I will continue soon and for the other stories as well

And a special thanks to ( wing_wxql)

Just for remanding the pairing:

Kirihara X Toshiro

Yumiko (Fuji's sister I think that it is her name) X Soi fung

Renji X Kevin

Byakuya X Atsushi

Kepi X hanatarou

Marui X Jiroh

If you want any other pairings please tell me Sir &I 'll try to put it here

And flames are welcomed too


End file.
